


The Edge Of Dawn - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Au

by DevilSlayer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Crimson Flower Route, Drama & Romance, Edeleth, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Language, Lesbian Character, Most characters like Jeralt are mentioned, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer
Summary: Byleth wakes after five years and discovers that much of Fodlan has changed, reunited with her students Byleth stands by The Emperor's side against former allies and enemies
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Bernadetta von Varley, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand/Leonie Pinelli, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Lysithea von Ordelia/Ignatz Victor, Marianne von Edmund/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a rewrite of in which flames consumes all but follows Canon more, only difference is that the characters that die during the war phase survive aka Dimitri, Claude, Hilda and so forth.

Date: 1185  
Location: Garreg Mach

Nothing could prepare Edelgard von Hresvelg for the one person who they all thought dead to just suddenly come back after five years of searching, nothing could prepare the emperor for to be honest lot of things but seeing her beloved professor her love standing there before her in the tower." My...My Teacher...But how...Where have you been?". Byleth did not answer, Edelgard looked at her." You know how devastated i was how we all were! I....We searched and searched! And..!!!". Byleth suddenly Hugs her and She hugs back." it matters not...you are alive...you are here that is all that matters...". 

" I'm sorry El...it's hard to explain, I was sleeping".

" Really? this is no time for jokes...but considering things you likely aren't...but you are here the others will be glad to see you".

" The others....thank the goddess...".

Edelgard links her fingers through Byleth's." yes.....To be honest My teacher, i never hated the Goddess nor Rhea it is her actions, but let us not talk about this, come i am sure they are wondering where i am mainly Hubert". The two walked down the steps of the tower hand in hand and immediately greeted by the black eagles and some others who had apparently joined Edelgard, it appeared most of the blue lions and Golden Deer joined except Dedue, And Hilda." Professor! you're alive!". Her students had changed so much, Byleth smiled despite her unbeating heart feeling a warmth she felt before.

" yes sorry bout that".

Hubert spoke then." Professor, you had us quite worried". Byleth felt something akin to embarrassment, she chuckled in embarrassment." well it's hard to explain like i told Edelgard....i was more or less Sleeping...it's like i said hard to explain". Hubert shook his head." No need as long as you have returned Lady Edelgard can focus better". Dorothea giggled." Oh she will focus alright just look at the way she is staring at our professor!". Edelgard blushed red trying hard not to yet failing." I am not!". all laughed, Byleth's smile dropped then when Hubert spoke again." I think someone else would be happy to see you again". Byleth knew who he meant.

" He is in his old office".

Byleth looks at Edelgard who just nods and Byleth made her way to the second floor of the Monastery's Reception Hall and made her way to her father's old office and stops at the door and just stares, Her father was standing there talking to Leonie, Byleth learns Leonie had with Jeralt reformed the Mercenary group he once led and been aiding Edelgard in the war, Byleth walks in the sound catching their attention and Her father eyes wide looked at her." hey...Dad..". She was suddenly crushed into his arms Byleth hugged back and then they separated.

" It's okay i am back, Dad....what has been happening?".

Jeralt told her what happened after and much more, Byleth sighed." i see...thank you, i will leave you two now and Leonie good to see you are doing well". Leonie grins and Byleth leaves the two, Byleth sighed what is Dimitri thinking his lust for revenge has totally consumed him and then there is Claude and the alliance who are remaining Neutral in all of this does he really believe if they stay that way that Edelgard will not march against him, Byleth needed to figure out how to stop them mainly Dimitri, She needed him to see the errors of his ways to see that the Duscur tragedy was not Edelgard's fault.

of course that was easier said than done, Byleth knew Edelgard was not involved in her father's near death Byleth did not have to be told she figured it out on her own during her five year sleep deal, though Edelgard would do anything to accomplish her goals she also knew Edelgard cared for the people and jeralt was one of them, him almost dying was the first time Byleth ever shed tears minor but still cried Byleth of course got her revenge or almost if not for Solon interfering and using Kronya as a Sacrifice when she saw that Byleth was enraged or felt something akin to rage it might have been Sothis somehow relaying her feelings through her.

and she was when Byleth ended up in the void with Sothis, the Goddess revealed she regained all her memories and the anger she had towards Those who slither for the little care they had that they would kill one of their own for their own gains, Kronya did not deserve her fate, Byleth however avenge Kronya by cutting down the Dark Bishop himself Solon was so shocked at her breaking free from the dark void now infused with Sothis and Her power and Solon called her the Enlightened One terror clear on his face.

He tried to use a powerful dark spell but Byleth cut it down and quickly removed his head from his shoulders, Byleth shook the memories from her mind not wanting to think about that day and continued towards where her old dorm was, she entered her dorm looking around, it was clear she had been gone five years dust covered the room." My Teacher....We kept it as it was while you've been gone..". Byleth turns to find Edelgard." I...I was afraid if we did clean...".

" It would feel like i was truly gone...El..".

Edelgard began to cry." i am so sorry!...it's all my fault...your father...Kronya...all of it..". Byleth comes up and pulls her into the room and closes the door and faces her, She stops her by touching her face." My Teacher.....why....". Byleth came closer." cause you were not at fault...i know if you had known you would have stopped it, no one is at fault but those who slither and i forgave long ago". Byleth then kisses Edelgard who closed her eyes still crying as she kissed back, Byleth pulls away and wipe away El's tears." I am here now and not going anywhere, i may now be fused with the Progenitor Goddess but i am still me and if not for you my father would not be here". Edelgard just let herself be pulled into Byleth's arms and held against her teacher.

" I chose to stand at your side and i intend not to break my promise".

there was a knock then and Hubert's voice." Lady Edelgard, Professor Byleth if you wish it is Dinner". Byleth opens the door." it's fine could you bring ours here". Hubert nods and bows." of course i will send for it immediately". and Hubert vanished, byleth closed the doors." Byleth....there is one thing i must tell you...i....i still have them...". Byleth frowned, Nightmares Edelgard still had them." and i....". She started crying again, Byleth comes and kisses her." i just want them to go away....". Byleth nods." you can stay with me El i don't mind". Byleth went about cleaning up the dust to make her old dorm presentable.

and it was not long that food was brought to them and after they ate, Edelgard was the one who started the heated make out session and Byleth then pushed her on the bed." Goddess...I missed you...My Teacher". Byleth smiled softly." I know and i missed you and i am going to show you just how much". it was not long before both were completely naked, and Edelgard moaning as Byleth kissed her all over only to arch back as Byleth latched her lips onto her clit." Byleth! Yes!". Byleth sucked her clit for abit but then crawled up and kissed her on the lips, Byleth slid her hand down and began fingering Edelgard's cunt, Edelgard did the same.

the two began fingering each other's cunts in sync thrusting fingers into each other while kissing and fondling and sucking each other's breasts, it was not long before they sped up their thrusts both now panting and sweating and then both came with a scream as they came on each other's fingers Both sitting up fell against each other, Byleth eventually lays on her back bringing edelgard on top of her the two kissed and soon both fell asleep limbs tangled and in each other's arms dreaming of a future free of war and Crests.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the structure of the story, this is more a behind the scenes aftermath of each battle in the Crimson Flower Route, also i decided to have Rhea survive and basically have Edelgard forgive her and what not.
> 
> cause let's face it Rhea may be a villain in Crimson Flower route but she isn't evil, got to understand her point of view she feels humanity all of humanity betrayed her mother Sothis, She became so consumed by Grief and Vengeance and Such that she lost sight of her mother's value and what not.
> 
> Also i am going to make reference to other FE Games Like Echoes and what not, so don't be surprised if some names of some characters appear in this

Date: 1185  
Location: Enbarr, Adrestian Capital

The battle at the Capital Of Dedriu had been hard fought but The Imperial Forces were victorious but it was her dear professor and love Byleth that was the defining moment, Edelgard watched her as she spared Claude and his forces but it was not that that Surprised the Emperor no it was what Byleth said, Byleth said that she had seen too many lives lost cause of this foolish war cause of Rhea and then revealed that though Rhea had done horrible things Rhea was suffering just as much as everyone else.

Edelgard discovered why too, Rhea long ago lost her mother to humans to the Tyrant Nemesis and his followers and Those who Slither this shocked Edelgard and she began to understand Rhea's actions which were still no excusing them but Edelgard could understand Rhea could empathize with her, Edelgard lost family to Those Who Slither as well, Edelgard sighed and leaned back in her throne speaking of Those Who Slither She was waiting for Her uncle to arrive.

" Emperor Hresvelg, Lord Volkhard von Arundel has arrived!".

Edelgard raised her hand to let him in, Her lover and Teacher stood on her right, left hand resting on the pommel of the sword of the creator as her uncle walked into the throne room." ah my Beloved Niece it is good to see you are well". Edelgard looked at him with a piercing glare." yes but you are not here for that are you". Arundel seemed confused at first but Edelgard knew how he worked." ah yes you would be correct, i heard that The Alliance were spared, it seems to me you have grown soft Dear Niece". Edelgard gripped her throne tight.

" Yes i did because we need many allies if we are to bring an end to The Immaculate One and her war".

Arundel smirked it unnerved her greatly, She could never tell what he was thinking not all the time." yes i suppose that is true well then i guess i can forgive you for such action though i also heard it was your dear professor there that spared them, i thought the vessel of the goddess would be less merciful". Edelgard could feel Byleth tense, Edelgard wanted to reach out and comfort her but she knew if she did that in front of her uncle he would use it against her So Edelgard remained distant.

" I assure you Lord Arundel that the former Professor did what was necessary to win this war against Seiros".

" yes it would be....".

A Guard that had come with Arundel whispered in his ear." my apologies Dear Niece but i have some important matters to attend to, i wish you luck in your conquest and may the goddess be with you oh and do keep in mind that i will know if anything is not going well for you". and he left, Edelgard gritted her teeth but felt someone touch her, she looks to see Byleth's hand on hers and she looks at her love's face." El we will bring an end to them don't let him bring you down". Edelgard nodded, she turns to Hubert." Hubert i want you to keep an eye on my Uncle knowing who he is and his organization's....Activities". Hubert nods." It shall be done". Hubert left leaving Edelgard and Byleth alone, Edelgard slammed a fist on her throne in anger.

" I should have ended him and those who slither long ago! he has brought nothing but....".

Edelgard felt tears sting her eyes, no matter how long has it been it still hurt thinking about the lives of her siblings taken away by her own uncle, the memories of that day still haunted her, Byleth kneels in front of her." Edelgard it's okay...everything is gonna be okay". Edelgard closed her eyes and took some deep breaths calming herself and looks into the eyes of her love." Thank you...for being here with me...". Byleth smiles and they kissed." Of course now how bout we go and eat i am starving". Edelgard could not help but laugh." if i did not love you i would think you love fishing and food more than me". Byleth smirked.

" I love You i love all of you but you the most now come on".

She took Byleth's hand and rose from her throne and the two headed to the kitchens of the palace hand in hand, but little did they know that an event will take place that will change everything about the war

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but hopeful to the point, i wanted to show more of Edelgard's pain of loss and anger towards her Uncle and his actions.
> 
> oh i noticed this but Edelgard and Alm share some similarities both are heirs to their respective nations though Alm did not know until close to the end of echoes, also both fight against evil cults and Kingdoms, Edelgard against Those Who Slither, Faerghus and The Alliance, Alm against Rigel and Duma worshippers.
> 
> i know what happens to Ferdinand's father now, he is killed by townspeople talk about Karma lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle Against Dimitri At The Tailtien Plains left Dimitri coming to a shocking realization and sets to make right with Edelgard and Byleth and others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter and Special Guest Appearance by Fire Emblem Echoes No Names! yes in this au Valentia exist in three houses world but non canon version meaning that there is no Duma and Mila nor A Valentian Falchion.
> 
> In Fact Alm and Celica will appear in future chapters as students Byleth will teach to help fight against Those Who Slither in canon it is never stated how long Edelgard and Allies fight them but from what Byleth and Edelgard's ending it is implied at least for few months or years.
> 
> so in this it will be a long war against TWSID maybe for ten years just cause i want to do so, also cause i am going to make them a very very large organization that span more than one continent. i want to ask if anyone is interested in a collab with me or doing a request for me one i want of course.
> 
> Of course i do not know how a collab fic works but i would like to try someday just out of mainly curiousity

Date: 1185  
Location: Enbarr, Imperial Adrestian Capital

It was over, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd had been defeated but was spared and not by his former professor but by Edelgard herself, Dimitri didn't understand but upon looking at her in the eyes he saw sorrow he saw pain and it hit him hard, she was in as much pain as him pain of loss, Dimitri knew not what she lost but whatever it was it pained her still to this day.

Dimitri was shocked further when though arrested he was free to wander Enbarr even more his forces were spared and then was proceeded to be slapped by Ingrid and yelled by her for how stupid and reckless he was, Dimitri just hung his head in shame he had torn apart his house his allies by his lust for revenge, now he realized Edelgard was not involved in The Tragedy Of Duscur but would she forgive him he was going to find out as he made his way to the throne room, he heard voices and yelling and then a group stormed out, they looked to be Rigelian birth.

Dimitri walked past them and entered, Edelgard looked at him and dismissed her guard except Professor Byleth." Dimitri....i am glad you have come...". Dimitri did not move nor speak as She rose from her seat and walked towards him and he was surprised again as she embraced him." i am so sorry.....if i knew....i would have stopped it...". Dimitri grit his teeth and pulled her away, anger on his face." i just want you to know that...if i had stronger i would have stayed...i would have stopped my uncle".

" no...i am the one who should be apologizing....i was so consumed by grief and revenge i lost sight...i lost sight of things...".

" we all make mistakes Dimitri, i of all, only hope that we can work together to bring a new dawn a new fodlan".

Dimitri looks at her then to Byleth, Byleth walks over her light green hair from her fusion with the Goddess Sothis yet the smile on her face dispelled that she was not herself." Dimitri, i made a promise long ago to protect you all i intend to keep it". She holds out a hand and with a smile he takes it and the two firmly shake hands." then i will help you in anyway i can". Edelgard smiled but it fell." there is one thing....Rhea..no Seiros". Dimitri closed his eyes, that was right he offered her sanctuary in Faerghus but now knowing the truth he wasn't keen on keeping her there.

"......It is going to be hard but i would see what i can do...not many are going to like this...".

Edelgard raised her hand up." leave that to me, Dimitri...continue aiding her it is best if i am her focus of her rage". Dimitri looks at her, blame she did not deserve wieghed on her shoulders, Edelgard had always been strong taking hate she knew well was not her doing." Edelgard...". She stopped him before he could speak." If i am going to make up for the pain my Uncle caused you this is how i am going to do it". Dimitri nods, he had to admit that when She put her mind to something she was not going to stop until she accomplished it.

" Professor....thank you".

" just don't get yourself in trouble, i pulled you out of enough trouble as it is".

Dimitri smirked." well if not for Ferdinand always rushing into battle to and i quote prove himself better than Edelgard". Byleth chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder." i am glad you are with us". Dimitri nods and leaves, now that has been done he knew that he had to face the others, so first was Ingrid it was clear she was the most hurt from this path he had taken, a path that nearly cost him his life Ingrid was easy to find she was in the stables tending to her Pegasus." Ingrid...". Ingrid stopped she did not look at him and who could blame her.

" I want to apologize....for years i only thought of revenge....i was so consumed by it that i nearly destroyed you and the others to get what i wanted...",

Ingrid turned to face him and again he was shocked as she rams her lips into his as she grabbed him by collar to pull his face down to do so and then pulled away." Never! Ever! do that again! i lost someone once i cannot do so again...". Dimitri brought a hand up to her face to wipe her tears away." i hereby here and now swear as a King and Friend i will not let you down....Ingrid i want you by my side not just as an ally or a friend but...". She kissed him again but this time he kissed back." yes....i accepted your proposal idiot". Dimitri grins." Good cause it was embarrassing enough just thinking of how to do it". Ingrid rolled her eyes.

" can you forgive me?".

" Of course".

The two stood there together holding each other, little did they know that their fight for the future was only just beginning.

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is newest chapter with DimitrixIngrid! oh spoilers for this au, Edelgard's Emperor armor is of Rigel make, in this Adrestia's Royal Family are Related To Rigelian Royalty and Edelgard is not similar to Alm she is more similar to Rudolf.
> 
> Rudolf wants to end the age of Gods and Edelgard has similar goals, both wanted to bring an era of peace to their lands even if that meant causing war of course i may be just headcanoning but whatever lol

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the sex scene as i said other times in other fics i am not good at making smut lol but i try my best.
> 
> yes Jeralt is alive cause i want him to be, even though Kronya in canon kills him she did not deserve what Solon did to her, thankfully Solon got it in the end in the game, and i want Jeralt to be there so he can see his grandchildren lol come on how funny would it be! just think of how awkward he would be as a grandfather lol he been a mercenary most of Byleth's life.
> 
> No worries i plan on not killing off Dimitri nor Claude, also i guess Dedue becomes a Demonic Beast via Crest and dies but in this au he still becomes one but i am gonna have Byleth save him this will result in Dimitri seeing the error of his ways but that is not for awhile in this au.


End file.
